The Lost Memories of Jetcape 15
by las184
Summary: Are these dreams or my memories? Why is it like this? A story of the friendship between him and her. UPDATED Finale!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

~x~

He ran, terrified face streaked with hot tears.

The monster roared behind him, pursuing relentlessly.

_What is that thing? _Even though he was frightened, he looked behind.

The creature was not ten feet behind him, its white-masked face contorted, a hideous arm reaching out for him.

_Please!_

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_."

Before he knew it, he saw a woman jump between him and the monster, a white sword in one hand, her black clothes fluttering. She spun her sword-arm in a circle, the tip of the blade leaving a pale line in the air.

"_Some no mae, Tsukishiro_!"

The monster's roar went mute as a pillar of clear ice grew to the sky, trapping the creature within its circumference. The ice began to crack and slowly fell in chunks, killing the beast.

The woman turned to him, who had frozen in his spot as he watched her defeat the creature. She was pretty and demure, though her eyes had a hard edge to it.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked, crouching when she stood before him.

He nodded, sobbing, "Yes…"

The woman gave a quick glance to the middle of his chest. "You're not a spirit."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Ruffling his hair, she stood up. "You've got strong spiritual powers."

"Spiritual…powers?"

She nodded. "You can see me and the monster just now, couldn't you? Ordinary human cannot see us."

"B-but the monster was so obvious!"

"Not to normal humans." Her voice softened a little. "Those monsters are called 'Hollows' and are bad spirits. They attack spirits and humans who possess high levels of spiritual powers to eat them."

The boy trembled. "So…what are you?"

"Me?" The woman smirked slightly. "I am a Shinigami. My job is to kill Hollows."

"Kill…them?"

"Yes. So that they don't attack innocent people."

By then, his tears had dried and his fears slowly removed. Seeing this woman before him, protecting him from the monster, made him feel safe.

"You should go home, child." The woman blinked at him with her beautiful, violet-blue eyes. She turned and was about to leave when he called her back.

"Sh-shinigami-san!" He stood straight, smiling. "_Arigatou_!"

"Aa. It's no problem." She started to move but was stopped again.

"What's your name, Shinigami-san?"

She looked curiously at him. "Kuchiki Rukia da."

"Oh! That's a nice name, Rukia-san. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He grinned widely. "Let's hope that this won't be our last meeting!"

Surprise flickered over the woman's eyes. Kuchiki Rukia wondered, _Why do you say that, child?_

"_Ja naa_, Rukia-san! And thank you, again!" The young boy waved at her before dashing off.

Kuchiki Rukia was rooted to the spot, unsure of what had just happened.

_Kurosaki Ichigo ka? _She smiled.

_What an intriguing boy._

~x~

And so fell the sword

of Fate

~ x ~

**A/N: This fic will mostly be very short chapters. So, because of the shortness, I'll post two or three chapters at once except for several chapters, which will only be posted on its own. Frankly, I've never written a chaptered story with really short paragraphs. But it really makes for an easier read, and I like that. **

**Please review here! I want to know if there are readers for this fic and your opinions (obviously).**

**I had my cousin read the story. The first thing she said to me was: 'L, can you, just for once, give me something to read that will not make me cry?' I was like: 'You cried?' She's a bit of a softie anyway, so I want to know what others think of this story when I finish. **

**Again, R&R yeah? **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Dreams mean nothing. Nothing to me.

They are only figments of thoughts and imaginations. Dreams hold no truth, maybe the fact that characters within might be real people in this world, but dreams are just dreams. Fictitious. Unreal.

Memories, meanwhile, are totally different things. These are not imagined; they had occurred before. Memories involve everyone around, even strangers on the streets.

In dreams, memories might make appearances. Like the park you went to or the ice cream vendor around the corner. Though these are real places you know of, in a dream, the situations are different. Dreams are uncontrollable; they go around as they please, twisting things here and there, making as if you were seeing a memory.

But of course, this memory would never have existed.

It could be the simplest of things: you've never been to the small stand selling flowers to get anything. You've only seen it in passing. The woman behind the stand always looks bored in your opinion. She wears the same outfit everyday, twenty-four hours a week, three hundred sixty-five days a year. She sits there, waiting for a customer, always waiting.

In a twisted 'memory', she finally gets one customer and her face lights up. You ask for the snowdrops; you don't know why. Maybe it just seemed the prettiest.

The woman nods and asks how many of them you want. You only ask for one. You pay and you leave the stand, the woman pocketing her money happily. That was the first time you saw her smile.

The images are vivid and your senses pick up everything that time: the sweet scent of the flowers, the hum of a bee nearby, the rasp of the woman's voice, the slight breeze in the sky.

This makes you wonder: had it actually happened? Did you actually buy a snowdrop at the flower stand? Had the woman actually smiled?

A twisted 'memory' is a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. When there is no evidence of having ever lived that memory, then of course it would be a dream.

They become truly frightening when you can't differentiate them.

~x~


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The age of five is the point of remembering. This is the point where memories start to embed themselves in the mind. Anything before five years are usually forgotten.

The memories of past almost always brings back the emotions and feelings you felt that day. You remember things more clearly, more vividly, whenever an emotion plays a role that day.

Though years have gone by, the memories never seem to fade.

~x~

"_Help me!"_

"_Are you alright, child?"_

"_Arigatou, Shinigami-san!"_

"_What's your name? Mine's Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"… _Kuchiki Rukia da."_

~x~

Over the years, this dream invades my sleep.

Sometimes, it's just words going around my head, only the voices of two people heard, something roaring at times.

There are also times where I would be living the scene, always panting and feeling my short legs burn. I would look behind and see a monster chasing me, the cry from my lips and that woman coming to protect me.

Most of the time, I would be watching from the sidelines. Even if I try to move to save the boy, that woman would always beat me to it, coming first with her black clothes and silver-white sword.

Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. I have _never _see this woman in reality, never even heard of the name, never seen anyone wearing a kimono wielding a sword.

So how had she appeared in my dreams?

A question I cannot answer.

~x~


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The world is full of craziness.

Wherever you go, however much you wish for it to be as far away from you as possible, it always seems to reappear right in front of you.

Crazy people, crazy animals, crazy situations...It's all a package gift-wrapped with a big red ribbon and a card that says 'For: You'.

You might not like the gift, but you can't refuse it.

Walking back from school one day, a girl suddenly rushed up to me. She was wearing my school uniform but didn't look familiar.

She quickly held out her hand with an envelope in it. Her cheeks were a brilliant pink, her eyes averted from me. She mumbled some stuff as I hesitantly took the letter, and ran off.

Sighing, I looked at the front of the cream-colored envelope. It was simply addressed to me, no decorations whatsoever. I really didn't want to read it so I shoved into my bag and continued my way home.

Not long after, a drunk man staggered out of an alleyway, singing about alcohol and women, swinging a beer bottle in one hand. He saw me and began screaming barely distinguishable obscenities in my way, making rude and threatening gestures as I passed.

What did I do to deserve this?

Getting nearer to home, I was interrupted yet again, this time in the form of a cat. The black thing shoots out of a drain, yowling as if its tail was on fire, and lunged at me. Its caws buried into my clothes, piercing skin. I yelled and tried to shake it off. The cat stayed on.

A man appeared then, wearing peculiar clothes and a striped hat, calling for the animal. When he saw me and his cat, he quickly came over and dislodged the animal from me.

He began apologizing profusely, nuzzling his cat. He absent-mindedly walked off, cooing to the cat.

I don't even think he was apologizing to me.

~x~

~x~

**A/N: I wasn't really thinking when I first wrote this story. I just wrote what came to my mind. So I wasn't quite expecting myself to be writing 'philosophy'. This is a first for me.**

**And don't worry. This is probably the longest chain of 'philosophy' you'll find in this fic. We'll get on to the plot starting next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Aa! Rukia-san!"

The boy waved, grinning happily. The woman smiled.

"Ichigo," she greeted him.

"How are you, Rukia-san? I haven't seen you in ages!" Ichigo ran up to her.

"I'm fine. I've been quite busy."

"Killing Hollows?" Ichigo's wide eyes gazed up at her.

"Yes." Rukia patted his head. "And you? How have you been doing?"

"I'm okay." He smiled. "I've been searching for you everyday, but I never seem to find you."

Rukia chuckled. "I don't stay here all the time, Ichigo. I have to go all over the area to look out for Hollows."

"Ohh..." Ichigo breathed wonderingly.

"Come. Let's walk."

The pair walked in silent companionship, Ichigo's steps having a little bounce to them. Rukia smiled, watching him.

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped. "Rukia-san, that's a spirit, isn't it?" He pointed to the riverbank.

The woman looked at where he was pointing.

"Oh, yes. It is. Come, Ichigo."

The pair went over to the spirit. It was a boy child slightly older than Ichigo. A tousle of brown hair flopped over his head. His eyes were a murky green.

When the spirit saw them, he stepped back a few steps. "Who are you?"

Ichigo stayed by Rukia's side, clutching the fabric of her sleeve in one small fist.

"I am a Shinigami," Rukia said.

"Sh-shini...gami?"

Rukia nodded. "Do not fear. It will be alright." She unsheathed her sword.

"Ah! Rukia-san! What are you doing?" said Ichigo, startled.

Rukia held the spirit boy's shoulder. "Do you know what this is?" She gestured to a short chain dangling from the middle of the spirit's chest.

"N-no..." Ichigo answered shakily.

"This is called the _Inga no Kusari,_ the 'Chain of Fate'. When someone dies, the chain is cut off from the body. The spirit is free to wander but over time, the chain grows shorter and shorter until it has all been eaten away." Rukia looked calmly at the two boys. "That is when a Hollow is formed."

Ichigo gasped, his face showing pure shock.

"Shinigami don't only eliminate Hollows," Rukia continued. "We also prevent them from forming by helping souls move on to the Soul Society."

"Soul...Society?" the spirit asked.

"It is a place where all souls gather after death. It is a nice place and less dangerous than here, where Hollows can attack you." The woman smiled softly. "Don't worry. It is not a painful process nor is it frightening."

"But...do I have to go?" the spirit boy asked, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes. It is my duty to help you. If that chain is completely gone, which won't take too long now, you _will _become a Hollow."

Ichigo, who had been silent all this while, spoke, "If Rukia-san says so, then it must be true. Please believe in her."

Rukia turned in surprise. Ichigo looked up at her.

"I believe you, Rukia-san." He turned to the spirit. "Rukia-san saved me from a Hollow once. It was a horrible creature. I wouldn't like to think that's you'll become one."

The spirit boy sobbed. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Un! You can trust Rukia-san!"

For a moment, the spirit boy just sobbed. He finally nodded. "Okay, then."

Rukia breathed out and twisted her sword so that the pommel of it faced the spirit's head. The pommel glowed blue and she pressed it to the boy's forehead.

A mark appeared where the pommel touched skin, the characters for 'Death' and 'Life' clustered in an oblong border. The boy glowed as he slowly disappeared, a black butterfly fluttering off when the process was complete.

"That was _Konsô, _a Soul Funeral," Rukia said, sheathing her sword.

Ichigo was staring wide-eyed at where the boy had been. "_Konsô..._" he repeated.

"That's right." The woman looked around. "It's getting late, Ichigo. You should go back home."

The boy looked at her. "Rukia-san, when I die, could you do my _Konsô_?"

Startled, Rukia blinked a few times at the boy. "You're not going to die yet, Ichigo."

"But I will one day. And when that day comes, will you do my _Konsô_? I want Rukia-san to do it."

The woman didn't know what to say. "I can try."

"Do you promise?"

"...Yes, I promise."

~x~

**A/N: Since there are people putting this fic in their Story Alerts, I presume the story is good enough (or you guys are curious enough to want to know) to be continued. **

**... Even if you don't review now, review at the end of the fic, yeah? I want your opinions on it pretty please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

These recurring dreams disturb me.

I've been having them for a long time, but only a short while ago did these dreams come so often.

_Was that boy me? _I always ask myself. _I can't see ghosts, don't believe in them. So why can the boy see them? Why are our names the same?_

I can't go to anyone to tell about this problem. Not that I've been one to turn to people when I have a problem. I'd usually just keep it to myself, but sometimes I do turn to my sisters or my friends.

I will never talk about them with my dad.

So, I keep quiet about this. It's kind of personal anyway.

~x~

_Can you hear me, child?_

_Can you hear me…_

_Ichigo._

~x~

I run.

And I run.

What am I running from?

I'm panting,

and I'm tired.

_Help._

The darkness around me

is suffocating.

I feel like I can't breathe.

A light shines

in the far distance.

~x~

I woke up, breathing hard.

_What was that?_

The room was dark, foreboding. It felt like that dream, squeezing me, making me breathe my last.

I took several long, deep breaths.

_This is reality. Get a grip._

I opened one curtain of the window, letting the moonlight pour in.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As I walked back from school, a small girl ran past me like a whirlwind. I was impressed with her speed.

But the shocking part was that when she passed, our eyes met.

Violet-blue eyes looked back at me, a fierce, mature gaze that sent me frozen.

Our eyes locked for only a second before she disappeared in the other direction.

Images flashed through my head, causing me to hold my temples and grit my teeth.

_Violet-blue eyes…_

_Violet-blue…_

_Beautiful…_

_Kind…_

_Kuchiki Rukia._

I ran after her.

~x~

Because of my long legs, I caught up with her pretty fast.

She had stopped anyway, nearby the park.

"Hey!" I panted.

"You…" Her face turned to surprise before a curious, sad sort-of look clouded her unique eyes.

I regained my breath and studied her quickly.

Demure and small in stature, wearing a dress that flowed to just above her knees. Short, black locks framing her nicely shaped face. A strand of her hair fell between her violet eyes. Her mouth was set in a thin line.

"Your…name… Is it Rukia?"

Disbelief showed on her face. "Yes," she answered.

It was my turn to be surprised. I had expected my guess to be correct, but I didn't expect her to answer quickly and without suspicion.

"And you are Kurosaki Ichigo, are you not?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know my name?"

"How did you know mine?"

Before I could give her any answer, a beeping sound alerted us both. She fished into the pocket of her dress and took out a cell phone. She pressed a couple of buttons and looked at me with steely eyes.

"Do you remember?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

She sighed in frustration and said, "Come with me." She took off instantly.

There was no question that that was not a suggestion; it was a command.

~x~

**A/N: The next two chapters. They finally meet personally at present time. **

**If you're getting confused with the story, it'll become clearer soon. I hope...**

**Kaze05: Present time is volume 1, chapter 1. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Where are we going, Ichigo?"

"I want to show you something!"

"But it's evening and the snow will get worse. You don't look too good, too. Is this alright?"

"Yes! Come on, Rukia-san! It's just nearby!"

Rukia hurried after the young boy as he trudged as quickly as he could in the thick snow. She walked just above the snow, following the deep prints Ichigo made.

"We can do this come other time, Ichigo," Rukia said when a strong wind blew against them.

Ichigo recovered right away and frowned back at her. "No! I want to show it to you today."

Rukia sighed, knowing she could discourage him no more.

Silently, they climbed a small hill. Trees began to appear on either side of them, snow-covered and dead.

Ichigo huffed. It took most of his strength to climb the hill with his short legs and small lungs. He refused assistance from Rukia, wanting to make it to the top on his own.

Finally, they reached the top and Ichigo excitedly rushed forward, making a beeline for a narrow, well-hidden path.

"Rukia-san! Look!"

Rukia followed him into a small glade. She gasped in astonishment when she saw the crystal-coated trees around them, glinting when the rays of the sinking sun bounced off them. Snow covered the dead tree limbs but it was dominated with tiny ice crystals, all like diamonds.

"What do you think, Rukia-san?"

"Ichigo… It's - "

"I found this place the other day and it reminded me of that time you saved me from that Hollow. The ice pillar you made, remember?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"Well, it looks so similar. I had to show it to you!" Ichigo's face looked a little pale. "I was searching for you the past few days and you finally came!" He grinned as best as he could. "I thought Rukia-san would like it."

The woman smiled. "I do like it Ichigo. It's very beautiful!"

Ichigo grinned happily. "Then, we can keep this place to ourselves! It will be our secret place. Look! I even found a hole for us to keep warm in!" Ichigo bounded over to a tree, slightly larger than the rest around the glade. He crouched down and began scooping snow off the base of the tree. "See!" He pointed to the small hole at the tree's base.

"Ichigo…"

"It's warm inside. I tested it myself!" he said proudly. His eyes began to glaze.

Rukia noticed it and was immediately at his side. "I like it, Ichigo. I really do. But I think we should get you home."

"Don't you want to come in?" Ichigo looked crestfallen.

"I would like to, but we have to get you home now."

"But, we just - "

The boy's eyes suddenly rolled back and his body began shivering uncontrollably. He cried out in pain and Rukia clutched him close to her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Froth began to form at the corners of his mouth. His body heat dropped greatly.

"Ichigo! Hold on!"

Rukia bundled the boy into her arms and began to rush away from the hill.

"Ichigo! Stay with me!"

The boy stilled.

~x~


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

These jumbled images in my head confuses me, hurts my head.

What's going on?

~x~

The roar that shook the ground made me freeze.

The woman ahead of me stopped to look back at me. "You felt it," she stated.

"What the hell was that?"

"You'll see soon enough," she said, taking off again into the trees at the base of a small hill. I followed.

~x~

We went deeper and deeper into the forest. The woman, Rukia, paused once in a while, checking her cell phone. She took winding detours and I was forced to follow her or I'd have gotten lost.

The roar from earlier reverberated through the forest, sounding much closer than before.

"It's here," Rukia said, halting.

"What is – "

I got my answer when the thing appeared before us.

_Hollow._

The word popped into my head without me thinking it. I shrank back, fear getting to me.

_No! I'm not scared!_

Rukia's body just suddenly slumped to the ground and I was met with the sight of a Shinigami.

_Shinigami?_

My head began to hurt so bad, images flashing by at an incredible speed.

_Little kid…_

_Hollow…_

_Black clothes…_

_Rukia-san…_

_Secret place…_

_Ichigo!_

I gripped my head, bending forward. The pain was excruciating!

The Hollow's roar rang in my ears and I yelled at the pain. My eyes shut tight, my mind trying to regain control over the torrent of images rushing through my head.

_Would you do my Konsô?_

_It's beautiful._

_Your ice pillar, remember?_

_Ichigo! Hold on!_

…

_Thank you, Rukia-san._

I screamed.

~x~

**A/N: I personally don't think all is very clear at the moment, but at this stage, it should be a little clearer about what's happening. **

**Oh! Next chapter will be the explanation! I just realized that. If you don't understand up till now and you want to understand it yourself, I suggest rereading it to get a better picture. Or if you're lazy, you could just wait for the next chapter. X)**

**Random story: I printed out the whole of this story last night and it totalled up to 43 pages, back and front. I reread it as a bedtime story LOL**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

I pried my eyes open. Violet-blue eyes stare back at me. Rukia sighed in relief.

"Rukia…?"

"Mm. Yes." She looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright? Can you sit up?"

She helped me up. I leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"What…happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"You passed out."

"How?"

Rukia was crouched down beside me. She looked away uneasily. "It must have been the memories."

"Me..mories?"

"Yes…" She glanced at me. "You saw that Hollow that I killed just now, didn't you? And you can see me now in my true form."

I realize that Rukia was wearing the black Shinigami uniform. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Your powers have…returned."

"P-powers?"

"Yes. Your spiritual powers. I told once, a long time ago, remember? You have strong spiritual powers."

The image of a woman ruffling a young boy's hair played in my head.

"But, I've never seen spirits these past years! How can I see you now?"

Rukia sighed.

"I'll tell you."

~ x ~

As a child, you had unusually strong spiritual energy. Because of that, you had no problems with seeing the dead and other things normal people cannot see. It is dangerous for a human to have such high levels of _reiatsu._ You can be easy target for Hollows, especially if you don't know how to control your powers.

That was how it was for you.

The Hollow that was chasing after you that day we first met; I had trouble locating it and almost didn't get to you in time. If I had been a second late, it would have devoured your soul.

You were a curious child. You weren't afraid of me when most souls would have been. You asked for my name and told me you hoped that that meeting wouldn't be our last.

It wasn't our last; we met many times after. You like to bring me around townto look at sights and your secret hideouts. You told me every little detail. It was fun spending time with you.

It was a winter evening when you brought me up this very same hill. You were unwell but was determined to show me something. I tried to discourage you, but you were adamant.

I knew there was something wrong with the hill the moment I stepped foot on it. There was heavy _reiatsu_ in the air, more than usual circumstances. That was why I tried to make you turn back but you refused. You gave me a look when I said it, a look that said 'Shut up and just follow me!' I promised myself that as soon as I saw whatever it was you wanted to show me, I would take you away from the hill immediately.

And you led me to a beautiful little glade, covered in shining crystals. The ice was incredible, covering the tree limbs completely. If I were to look from above, it would be like a beacon of glinting light in the forest. I was awed!

You showed me the hole at the base of the tree where you suggested we keep warm. You were going on about how the glade could be just for the two of us, while I was worrying about the _reiatsu_ I was feeling.

You fell then, shuddering from the cold and the increase in _reiatsu._ I carried you away as quickly as I could, trying to escape the heavy pressure of the spiritual energy on the hill.

I became frightened when you stopped moving in my arms. I could not feel any movement from you, nothing. You were like a rag doll, limp and lifeless.

I hastened to your home and met with your father. He…how should I say this…no, I don't think it is my right to tell you. But, simply put, he knows of my existence and about your daily trips out to see me.

He brought you to the clinic and your mother and I waited anxiously. I apologized to her endlessly but she only smiled at me, telling me that it wasn't my fault. But how could it not be? I wanted to say to her. I endangered your life by allowing you to continue into the forest when I felt the spiritual energy! I failed to protect you!

Your father came out some time later, telling us that you were stable though he was unsure of the outcome. We could only wait patiently for you to wake while we kept you warm and alive.

I took my leave soon and went out to hunt out the threats of the hill. They were several strong Hollows and we fought tooth and nail. I managed to kill them all. After all, I had to keep that hill safe for when you and I could come back to the glade whenever you recovered. Those were my intentions.

I visited you often, though not everyday. You were gaining strength slowly, but you hadn't woken up. We were worried but you parents believed you would recover fully.

I noticed something strange when I visited.

Every time I came, the lesser you spiritual powers seemed to be.

I didn't know what it meant. I had never encountered anything like it. I watched you. Your body was recovering but not spiritually. Those powers were diminishing.

I was watching over you when you woke up. Your parents were outside the room, talking. When your eyes opened, I jumped and called your name. But it was as if you hadn't heard me. You were looking around the room and you called for you mother who came instantly. As she embraced you, she looked curiously at me, the question of why you weren't talking to me evident in her eyes. I was surprised.

I discussed this with your father. What could have happened that day? Was it because of the cold and your health that time? Or was it because of the strong _reiatsu_ in the air? We didn't have answers.

After bidding goodbye to your parents and you, although you couldn't see me, I left the Kurosaki household. I was feeling confused and sad. I wouldn't have my small friend anymore, I won't get to listen to your stories and hear your joyful laugh. Those were what roiled in my head as I made my way to the ice-glade one last time.

I avoided that place for the few remaining weeks I stayed in the Living World. I fought off Hollows and performed _Konsô_for the deceased. I saw you once in a while, happily enjoying life without seeing and sensing the dead.

Your memories of those times seemed to have been locked away too.

I was called back to the Soul Society. Because I had been caught associating with a human, I was prohibited from setting foot in the Living World ever again. I accepted those terms and lived in the Other World as I normally would have.

But I slowly felt a steady increase in you spiritual powers recently. Don't ask me how I know; I have no idea myself.

So, secretly, I came here to check on you.

You've grown so much from when I last saw you. You're much mature too and you've lost almost all that the young Ichigo had. The joy and laughter in your eyes from before…they're gone…

I ran past you this afternoon, didn't I? I was on my way to kill that Hollow and I knew my path would cross yours. I made sure you saw me.

I didn't know what to expect; maybe you would think it was some random stranger running towards you on purpose. I didn't know if you still remembered what had happened those years ago. But I had to try.

And you did follow me. I was surprised but couldn't help my hopefulness. You also knew my name. I definitely didn't expect that.

I brought you to this hill just to see if it would jog your memories. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would cause you pain. I really am sorry.

I killed the Hollow just as you passed out. I've been trying to wake you up since then.

And now, we're here, unsure of each other, wondering what we're thinking.

Will you believe me this time as well?

~ x ~


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I stared back at her, as if she were a strange, disgusting exhibit in a museum. Her tale registered faintly in my mind. I couldn't help but wonder: _was __this __all __true?_

She heaved a heavy sigh. "Looks as if you don't believe me."

_Don't believe? Can't believe?_

_Don__'__t _want _to __believe?_

"I can't blame you. Your memories of long past have been stored away, untouched for years. To be hearing a tale like this out of the blue…" Rukia expelled a breath, her eyes averted from mine.

"I-I don't know what to believe…Rukia-san…" I murmured quietly.

Rukia's head snapped up. "What did you just call me?"

I blinked a couple of times. "Rukia…san…?"

"You haven't called me that in a long time." Her eyes softened. "You do remember, if not a little, don't you?"

I looked at her helplessly. "I-I don't know. I've been having these strange dreams for ages, but only these past few weeks, they're so frequent." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I didn't know what they meant."

"Your spiritual powers must be struggling to regain the control it had lost." Rukia pondered the situation. "It could be."

I raised my legs, hunching over my knees. "Spiritual powers…"

With two fingers, she lightly touched the centre of my chest. "The power that lay dormant in here has released itself. You are now as you once were." She straightened and touched my knee. "This might all be confusing now, but you will adapt to this."

"Huh. That so?" I fisted my hand.

Rukia sighed before standing up. "Return to your home, Ichigo. You'd had enough for one day."

I stood without a word and left.

~ x ~

The world is full of craziness.

Wherever you go, however much you wish for it to be as far away from you as possible, it always seems to reappear right in front of you.

Crazy dreams, crazy spirits, crazy Shinigami… It's all a package gift-wrapped with a big black ribbon and a card that say 'For: You'.

You don't like the gift and you try to refuse it, but it will never work.

How, in anyone's damned life, do you have spiritual powers sleeping quietly inside you without you ever knowing and it just suddenly jumps up one day saying, 'Oh, hey! It's time for us to take over, so move it!'?

Rude awakening? I think so.

And you find out that your dreams are not dreams after all but distant memories you had in a past 'life'.

Can't anyone even give me a heads-up?

And all this is told to you by an old 'friend' who you literally hadn't _seen _in years! Not to mention the fact that your old 'friend' has a job of helping the dead to the Other Side and kills monsters to preserve the peace of our world.

Oh, and she's practically dead.

What a lovely reunion that was.

~ x ~

**A/N: Everything's good, right? X) **

**I'm really happy that people are following this fic! Thank you very much!**

**And thanks to all the reviewers! I appreciate all of 'em. **


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Rukia and I have not met since three days ago, after the incident on the hill.

I try to forget about it but no matter what I do, the evidence stands before my eyes.

Spirits wander the town, not actually haunting it, but just acting like normal people do. They would always come up to me when they realize that I can see them and tag along me.

I guess it's partly my fault anyway for staring at them too long.

The spirits always remind of that woman.

It annoys the hell out of me.

~ x ~

Dad had a guest one night.

It was the same man whose cat attacked me that one crazy day.

Seeing me, the man's eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't know you were Isshin-san's son!" The man took off the striped hat he wore and bowed slightly. "Urahara Kisuke desu. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my cat the other day, I really am."

Dad looked curiously in my way. I shook my head at our guest. "It's fine."

Urahara-san smiled. "It's good to hear that." He turned to my dad. "Can we speak in private please?"

I took my leave and nodded to Urahara-san politely before heading upstairs.

~ x ~

"Did you realize it?"

"How can I not! We live under the same roof! And he is my son."

"I thought they were gone for good."

"So did I, but apparently not."

"I wonder when it happened..."

"... I didn't know Yoruichi attacked him!"

"Oh, right! You know how she gets a little bored at times. I asked her about it later."

"And?"

"She just thought it was a random passer-by. She jumped at him and just clung to his leg. After I retrieved her, she mentioned that his spiritual powers suddenly jumped when she 'attacked'. I didn't really notice the boy's face and when I turned to look, he was already gone."

"So, she triggered it?"

"Maybe. We're not sure."

"Hmm... I thought I saw Rukia-chan the other day."

"Kuchiki-san is not supposed to be here. Soul Society banned her."

"I presume that..she's here because of my son?"

"Correct. She felt the change in his powers."

"She's taking a major risk.."

"She told me she'd have to return soon though."

"..."

"They met."

"I thought so. His _reiatsu_ seemed heavier around three days ago."

"He didn't say anything?"

"No. … He could have remembered."

"Yes.. and if Kuchiki-san goes home soon…"

"(sigh) We'll just have to see what happens."

~ x ~

**A/N: The next chapter. Nothing much here. Three chapters will be up next!**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I wonder what part Dad plays in all this.

How, if Rukia had spoken the truth, did Dad know of her existence? Can he see what I can?

I approached him the next day after Urahara-san came and tried to ask, but it never came out. Dad still attacked me, as per usual, saying random stuff and trying to be funny.

It wasn't.

I tried again, but the words just wouldn't escape my mouth. I sighed in frustration and left the house.

~ x ~

My feet found its way to the park.

The park was littered with people, kids and adult alike. It was a sunny day; no wonder everyone was there.

I walked through the park, passing laughing kids and relaxing adults. They barely looked at me.

The sudden sharp rise of spiritual energy made me jump and my skin crawl. I swore quietly, knowing that I'd never get used to it.

Without really thinking, I was racing in the direction of where I had felt the pressure.

My legs took me to the thick trees in one corner of the park. I almost skidded to a halt hearing the monstrous roar.

I ran on and on…

And I saw her.

~ x ~

**A/N: Sorry for incredibly late update! I feel so bad... It's just that my computer is really acting sucky and I can't publish anything! ... So, here's a bunch of chapters to make it up. :) Hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Aren't those pretty, Mommy?" you said to your mother who was holding your hand.

"Aa, it is, isn't it?" you mother replied.

"What flowers are those?" You touched the white petals.

"If I'm not mistaken, those are snowdrops," your mother said, bending for a closer look and a quick sniff. "Smells lovely." She turned to you. "Why the sudden interest?" A teasing glint lit her eyes. "Are you getting some for a girlfriend I don't know of?"

You looked horrified. "No!"

You mother laughed and kissed your head. "Okay, okay!"

"But...can I get some?" you said tentatively, almost shyly.

Your mother looked curiously at you. "Of course. But may I know why?"

You slowly shrugged. "I don't know.. I think someone once said to me that they liked snowdrops and there was a reason for it...but I can't remember..."

Your mother's eyes widened. "Really? Do you remember who?"

You shook your head. "No."

"Well, whatever the case, it's nice that you remember someone's favorite flower. If it's a girl, then you can always give some to her and you can be sure that she'll smile." Your mother ruffled your hair softly and asked the florist for some snowdrops.

You were smiling happily.

~ x ~

_I wonder why _

_this is the memory I am remembering _

_before I close my eyes..._

~ x ~


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Oh. No."

Rukia fell the same time the monster disintegrated into ashes. Her sword clattered to the ground as she ungracefully slumped forward.

I rushed to her, crouching beside her. "Oi! Rukia-san! Rukia-san!"

She was bleeding heavily from a deep shoulder wound. Her clothes were tattered in some places, bits of it lying scattered over the ground.

As gently as I could, I turned her so that she faced me.

"Rukia-san!"

Her breathing was low and ragged. My fingers were stained red.

"Rukia!"

She didn't stir even as I picked her up, careful to not jostle her unnecessarily. I picked up her sword too.

"Rukia, hold on! I'll take you to my dad! Please hold on!"

In my desperation, I didn't realize the looks people gave me as I ran with an invisible load in my arms.

~ x ~


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

...

_It doesn't hurt..?_

_Am I dead?_

_It's kind of warm..._

_Warm..._

~ x ~

I entered Rukia's room quietly and padded over to the chair by the bed. It made a slight scraping sound as I pulled it backwards before sitting.

I looked over at her.

She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Rukia had been bandaged up a lot, especially around her shoulder and torso area. But she didn't look to be in any sort of pain at the moment.

I sighed before leaning back in the chair, running my fingers through my hair.

My thoughts went to the day before when I brought Rukia to the clinic. Dad's reaction had been a shocked look but he quickly made me bring her to the treatment room of the clinic.

Since I was useless in treating injured people, Dad treated Rukia on his own. Even Karin and Yuzu, who usually helps out, weren't called to. He did ask me to fetch this and that but I mainly stayed out of the way.

After she had been bandaged, Dad brought Rukia to the spare bedroom to let her rest. He let me stay with her for a while before he asked to see me.

~ x ~

"Ichigo, where did you find her?"

"At the park." I was feeling a little nervous.

"Do you know what she is?" It wasn't an accusing tone of any sort.

I didn't know how to answer that but I nodded, slowly. "I think so."

"Why did you come to me?"

"… She told me, one time, that you knew her. I couldn't think of anyone else to go to."

He sighed then and gave me a small smile. "Yeah. It's best that you came here. Other doctors wouldn't have been able to treat people like her." He held my shoulder as he passed.

"Dad."

I didn't need to turn to see that he had stopped walking.

"How can you see her?"

"It's…a long story."

I sighed inwardly, noticing his hesitation. "Tell me another time, then."

I could practically feel his relief.

"Will she be okay?"

"Mm. She'll recover fine." A small pause. "Stay with her."

"Yeah." I glanced over my shoulder before walking. "Thanks, Dad."

He only chuckled.

~ x ~

Rukia mumbled a little and I looked up.

Her eyes were open into tiny slits. I could see the violet irises looking around. They settled on me and her eyelids fluttered open wider.

"Ichi..go?"

"Yo."

"This is..?"

"My house."

Her eyes widened further. "Your..house?"

"Aa. You were injured from a Hollow fight. I saw you and brought you here."

"Is that so.." She breathed out, almost tiredly. "Then, I thank you."

"Nah. I didn't do much besides bringing you here. My dad did the patching up."

"You father…Kurosaki-san.."

"Uhuh."

Her eyes closed, her mouth spread into a slight smile. "I haven't met him in a while."

"Yeah. And I'm sure you'll enjoy his company."

"I will." She opened one eye to stare at me. "Why the tone?"

I scoffed. "Dad sometimes just tries too hard, it's annoying."

"Really? He acts fine whenever I see him."

"See! You even said 'acts!'"

Rukia chuckled. "And I did." She coughed then and I jumped up. "A-are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Ichigo." She squirmed under the covers. "All this lying down annoys me." She struggled to get up. I offered some help and steadied her as she sat up.

"Well. Isn't this something?"

Rukia turned to see the damage. Gingerly, she touched her wounded shoulder, wincing when her fingers made contact. Then she moved to her side, slowly counting.

"Shoulder, a couple of broken ribs.." she murmured.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get my dad?"

"I told you, I'm fine." She stretched one arm, fisting and relaxing her hand. "I can move, can't I? It's okay."

Her face betrayed no pain, but it all looked painful.

~ x ~

**A/N: Were you expecting Ichigo to be lying on top of Rukia to keep her warm huh? Did ya, did ya? (*nudge nudge wink wink*) XD The words were Ichigo's monologue in the manga just after Byakuya and Renji took Rukia away from the Living World and he woke up finding Tessai on top of him. That was hilarious. **

**The original draft for this story had Rukia say 'Koko wa..?' instead of 'This is...?' when she just woke up. It would be easier to have used 'Koko wa' as it showed location, but I changed it. Not really sure why.. **


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Rukia recovered pretty fast.

With extra healing (she called it _Kidô_), her injuries disappeared within a day or two. Her _reiatsu_ was stable (I could feel it) and she could walk just fine.

She and Dad got off really well, even after the years of no communication. She seemed not to mind the idiotic things he does. Dad pretty much dotes her.

While Rukia healed, I just hung out with her.

She'd ask me of what I'd been doing for the past few years, which is nothing much besides living the life of an average 15-year-old Japanese high school guy.

I'd ask her about my past.

A past that obviously involved her.

She'd answer carefully, but as truthfully as she could. She'd completely avoid anything that involved Dad associated with the Other World. Stories involving Mom were also told cautiously.

After all, Mom died several years back.

I'd listen to what she'd say, absorbing everything. My previous doubts about whether or not to believe in Rukia cracked. It all just..clicked in my head. The dreams, being able to recognize Rukia easily on the streets…her stories just made more sense!

At times, my mind would suddenly fill with a memory whenever she'd tell me something. Even the slightest relevance of a 'dream' to her story would trigger my memories.

I was always seeing through a young boy's eyes.

Rukia was all I saw.

~ x ~


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Rukia disappeared the next day.

Dad moved about in the house with a serious face, a slight frown etched on his forehead.

I asked him where Rukia went, but he could only shake his head. "I don't know."

I could tell that he was lying.

With that, I went out to search for her.

~ x ~

Tracing _reiatsu_ is so damn hard! How does Rukia do it so easily?

I stood in the park, trying to concentrate, but I was just frustrating myself to no end. My head was only burning a hole from the concentrating and the furious scratching I was doing.

I tried to calm down, breathing in and out slowly, getting my thoughts together, remembering how Rukia's _reiatsu_felt like. My eyes slid shut as I remembered, remembered, remembered...

And I felt it.

I was surprised when I did. Partly because I had actually managed to trace it but mostly because of the fact that it was a little similar to mine.

Shaking off the surprise, I followed the energy trail.

~ x ~

_Reiatsu,_spiritual energy.

It was just a mass of heavy energy. Actually, it also depended on the carrier of the _reiatsu_ too; the more powerful the person is, the stronger their spiritual energy.

Rukia's was in-between. She definitely does not have weak powers, but it wasn't extremely powerful either. Her spiritual energy was like snowdrift, in a way. Soft but compact.

Sometimes, it felt like ice, smooth with a hidden danger behind it.

That was why, when I felt the even denser energies mingling with hers, I ran faster.

~ x ~

The sun had dipped about a quarter of the way in the sky.

Rukia slipped by the humans quickly, her feet barely touching the ground. She might have accidentally brushed against them every now and then and their faces would show some confusion. But they would easily dismiss it as a slight breeze.

She was making her way to Urahara's shop. It was time for her to return to the Soul Society. She didn't doubt that the other Shinigami had already known of her absence. If a punishment was due when she returned, she would accept it. There was no point in refusing.

Her mind went to Ichigo and his family. She'd left them abruptly, not having even said goodbye. She felt bad about it, especially after their hospitality, but she didn't want them to know of her going back or to worry about her. It had been a difficult choice.

Sudden heavy _reiatsu_ filled the air, knocking some wind from her lungs. She froze in the middle of an alley, quickly seeking out the owner of the dense energy.

"Well, well, what have we got here?"

~ x ~

**A/N: ****I'll stop the chapters here for the meantime. There are 5 chapters left, and I'll think about posting it all at once. What do you guys want? Little bits, or the whole thing?**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_"Well, well, what have we got here?"_

Rukia stared wide-eyed at the familiar Shinigami standing before her. "You..!"

The red-haired man smirked at her. "Haven't seen you in a while, eh, Rukia. Where you been?"

"Abarai Renji!"

"You look a little agitated. What's wrong?" Renji taunted.

Before Rukia could reply, a second Shinigami appeared out of nowhere, standing a little to the back of Renji.

The man, with his long, black hair neatly divided at the crown and at the side of his head, along with his regal presence, stared at her.

Rukia's dread increased.

"Nii…sama.."

~ x ~

I had been shouting Rukia's name for ages, just trying to get any response at all as I ran through town.

"Rukia!"

It might have sounded easy, but following her _reiatsu_ was harder than I thought. Sometimes, it was clear and loud, easy to follow. At times, when I ran between tall buildings, it would just die down like the signal on a cell phone.

It was so damn hard.

When I picked up the energy trail again, I ran forward, winding through streets and alleys, trying to find a direct route.

The thrum of energy got stronger and stronger until I finally skidded to a halt in front of an alleyway.

I saw Death gathered.

~ x ~


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Rukia turned as soon as I arrived at the scene. Her eyes widened as she said my name.

"Ichigo..."

Two men stood behind her, one with red hair pulled back into a spiky knot at the back of his head and the other with black hair flowing to below his shoulders. Both men had a certain, distinct presence around them; the red-haired one exuded an impatient and rough presence while the other had a cool and composed air about him.

They had one similarity though.

The air of danger.

I ignored the slight trembling of my legs as I stepped forward. "Rukia?"

"What's this? He can see us?" the red-haired man, the taller Shinigami, spoke.

I took slow steps. "And what if I can?"

"I don't like your tone, boy."

"Ceh. I don't like yours any better."

A wicked grin spread across the Shinigami's face. "Cocky little bastard." The man drew out his sword. "Why don't I teach you a little lesson, _human!_" The last word was spat out disgustedly.

"No! Renji!"

Rukia stepped between us, her back to me as she faced the man, Renji. Her left arm was stretched to the side, defending me.

"Leave him out of this." Rukia's voice was hard, but had a slight degree of fear to it. Fear of what, though, I don't know.

"Defending a human, huh, Rukia? Very unusual of you," Renji said, pointing his sword at her. "You do know that it is against the laws of the Soul Society to associate with humans? And do you forget that you're a noble?"

Rukia's back stiffened. Cautiously, I said, "Rukia…"

Her head turned to the side as she looked back at me, her lips a gentle smile. "It's okay, Ichigo."

Renji spat. "This is disgusting. Kuchiki-taichou! What say you?"

_Kuchiki?_

"Rukia..he is..?"

"My brother, Kuchiki Byakuya."

I was rendered speechless.

The man with the black hair who had quietly been watching things unfold from the sidelines, not stepping in or voicing out any opinion, turned to look straight at Rukia.

"Indeed, it is most shameful of you to be associating with this human, even after the Head Commander has banned you from stepping foot in this world again," the man said, voice smooth as silk.

Rukia's outstretched arm slacked, her head bowed a little.

"The Head Commander had summoned Renji and I to scout you out. You are to be taken back immediately. And if you were uncooperative – "

Renji cut in. "Full force is authorized. And you know what that means, Rukia."

The woman's arm dropped to her side. "What of the boy?"

"No action is to be taken on any human." Rukia's brother said sternly, directing a glance at Renji, who scowled.

"Then I will go back to the Soul Society."

I was shocked, not only by the quick decision but also by Rukia's calm voice. She walked towards the other two Shinigami.

"Oi! Wait!" I ran to them and planted myself directly in front of Rukia. "You can't take her!"

Renji's eyes narrowed. "You don't give us orders, human."

"And why should she stay here? This is not where she belongs," Byakuya said, gazing coldly at me.

I glared back. "I won't let you –!"

"Ichigo."

Rukia's small hand clamped lightly around my forearm. I turned to look at her.

"It's alright." Her smile was small. "What my brother says is true. This is not my place to stay. I was planning to return to the Soul Society anyway."

"But, Rukia!"

"It's better this way, Ichigo. I can't stay here forever." Rukia gazed at me with those violet-blue irises. "Don't worry about me. It won't be worth it." I thought I detected some scorn in her voice.

I was left with nothing to say as she moved to Renji and Byakuya. The former stabbed his sword into the air and twisted it, muttering, "_Kaijô,_release."

A shoji door formed in the air where Renji stabbed his sword. It opened, revealing another similar door, except that it was circular. It opened too and the Shinigami stepped through.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

Rukia gave me one final look before the doors closed behind her.

I stared, the shock wearing out slowly.

"R-Rukia?"

~ x ~


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

The next few days seemed like a daze to me. Nothing I did was done sincerely or with my full attention. I knew I was making my family and friends worry; they were giving me confused and worried looks at everything I do.

I didn't tell them off nor did I comfort them and tell them not to worry.

I couldn't feel anything.

Rukia was gone. Just like that.

Again.

I berated myself, trying to reason with my inner self as to why Rukia had to go, _should _go. I didn't even know her that well, aside from my younger years. I'd only talked and gotten to know her for only about a week. That couldn't possibly have made me depressed that she's gone.

But it did. And I hated the feeling.

~ x ~

"Urahara, he's looking bad."

"Yes. I've seen him a couple of times. Yoruichi-san also mentions it."

"..."

"This is because of Kuchiki-san's departure, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Most likely."

"I didn't know that she'd have such a huge impact on him."

"Neither did I. But they had been connected from years ago! Even if the boy had only just remembered her from his past memories, they are bonded. Either one will be affected if anything happens to one or the other."

"…I'm guessing that's how Kuchiki-san knew about Kurosaki-san's change in powers."

"You could be right."

"…It's like _Akai Ito._"

"Just like it. Probably is, don't you think?"

~ x ~

I tried to forget, but it just wouldn't get out of my head.

The soothing presence I had grown used to in such a short amount of time was gone now. And nothing could replace it.

I sighed miserably, gazing out of my window, watching the moon.

~ x ~


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

That night, I dreamed.

I found myself in the ice-glade I had once shown Rukia as a child. The temperature was at least zero or something, but I didn't feel cold. In fact, it felt quite comfortable.

I looked around. The clearing didn't fail to amaze me by its beauty and splendor. It's nothing no one had ever seen before. It was just amazing!

Blinking, I realized something. If I were here, that meant that the dream was about to begin. The one Rukia had told me about me bringing her here years ago.

Quickly, I hid behind a tree, afraid that my younger self would just come barging into the glade without warning and then seeing me there.

But then, this is a dream, so would I be visible? Like all the past dreams I'd had, whenever I wasn't part of the dream itself, I would be at the side, clearly invisible to the characters.

I ran my fingers through my hair, scoffing.

Light footsteps crunching in the snow caught my attention. I looked around the tree I was hiding behind.

She came into the glade.

~ x ~

My first reaction was confusion. Where was _I? _Shouldn't I have been with her?

I must have said something aloud because Rukia whipped around and her eyes settled on me. She looked as surprised as I felt being caught.

"Ichi..go –?"

Whatever surprise from earlier just suddenly vanished when I realized it was _Rukia_.Relief and happiness branched out to my limbs, making me jump up and run over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Rukia!" I breathed in, her familiar scent filling my nose.

When I pulled back, she still looked surprised, her mouth forming a small 'O'. Her wide eyes blinked a few times before they settled on me.

"Ichigo.." she said softly. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm in a dream, aren't I? I can't control what I dream." I shrugged and suddenly, realization dawned on me. "So..you're not real too…"

She looked slightly insulted, but she nodded. "If this is a dream, then I may or may not be the real one."

"But can't you tell me?"

"Even if I did say I was the real Kuchiki Rukia, would you believe me? This is, as you said, a dream after all."

I fell quiet hearing her words. Disappointment flooded through me. Unconsciously, I took a step back.

"But let us not worry about matters like those." Rukia gestured around us. "We never got a chance to look around your glade." She smiled at me. "Why don't you show me around?"

I scratched my head. "I don't remember much about it.."

"Then, let us walk and discover its secrets."

~ x ~

We walked around the clearing and into the forests surrounding it. It was a quiet walk, broken only by the occasionally comment by either of us when we saw something interesting. Like the patch of surviving moss on the bark of one tree and the way the ice crystals clinked when a soft wind blew by.

When we returned to the ice-glade, I walked over to the largest tree. Crouching down, I scooped away the snow at its base, revealing the hole in the trunk's base.

Rukia laughed softly. "You remembered."

"I think this is the only thing I remember, besides the ice on the trees." I smirked at her. "And I don't think we'd fit in there together anymore."

The woman nodded, smiling. "I don't think so too."

"You can try it, if you want. You'd fit. I'm much bigger that you now, so I don't think I will."

Rukia crouched down beside me and peered into the gloom of the hollow base. "Sure looks smaller than I last remembered." She stuck her head into the hole experimentally before coming back out. "No. It won't be fun."

"You sure? You'd never get another chance," I teased.

Her silence at my words made me worry.

"Rukia?"

"… I come here all the time, Ichigo. This is where I seclude myself if I feel the need. This place reminds me of the things I'd lost." Her tone was melancholic.

"Things you'd…lost?"

Rukia nodded hesitantly. "You, our friendship, joy and many other things."

I was struck by the revelation. "But you haven't lost me or our friendship."

"I have. Going back to the Soul Society means I have lost you. Going back to the Soul Society means the distance between us will grow, causing a rift between us." Rukia sighed. "You changed me in a way, Ichigo. A good way that I had longed for and will always treasure. My life generally became more enjoyable because of you." She glanced at me. "If we hadn't met that one day, I wouldn't have had such an adventurous life." Her smile was genuine, but her eyes were sad.

"Thank you, Ichigo. You are my one and true friend who will forever have a place in here." She placed a hand over her heart.

"R-ru..kia..."

She stood up, brushing the snow off her uniform. "I have to go."

She turned and began walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped but didn''t turn so I ended up embracing her from behind.

"I don't have much to say," I said softly into her ear. "I don't _know _what to say. But I do know that you've had an effect on me, even during my childhood days. You were and still are important to me now. I wouldn't like - want - to lose you a second time."

Her shoulders slumped a little and she touched my arm around her. "Ichigo.."

"Will you come visit the Living World?" I asked.

"I don't...know." She sounded defeated. "I've broken too many laws. Another one would surely spell the end of me."

"End?"

"I could be sentenced to prison. I could be sentenced to death." He voice wavered.

"D-death?"

"It could happen. I don't know."

My hold on her tightened for just a short moment before I released her. "Then..don't break anymore laws." I forced a grin. "Jeesh. You sound like a delinquent now!"

She turned to face me, the sadness still evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Don't be. I can't think of why you should be anyway." I bit my lip. "Then, I guess when my time comes is when I'll see you."

"I suppose.."

"Then, I'll see you whenever!" I smiled bravely, shoving my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"Aa..I'll see you..whenever." She gave me a small smile. She walked to the edge of the clearing and looked over her shoulder one last time, uttering her final words:

"_Sayonara, _Ichigo. Take care."

~ x ~

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is the Rukia in his dream the real one or not? Make a guess and the answer will be in the next 'A/N'.**


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Dreams are the figments of thoughts and imaginations, jumbled together in the cloud we call the mind. Dreams hold only partial truth, but they are still just dreams.

Fictitious. Unreal.

What good would it bring to hold on to the images, the scenes of a dream? What benefit would it give you holding on to deceiving 'memories'?

One should always realize that a dream is just a dream; they are not memories of long past, they are not hope for the future. Clutching at dreams as if they were a lifeline would only lead to disappointment and the losing of one's rational mind.

In the end, dreams are dangerous things, capable of giving false hope and false truths. They see through one's weaknesses and use it to their advantage.

Even the partial truth in these dreams can be traitorous things.

~ x ~

**A/N: _fin._**

**Yeah, quite abrupt I'd say, but... this is the_ End._**

**The answer for previous 'A/N'...**

**Yes. It is the actual Rukia.**

**I don't know myself how she can do it, but she can enter that dreamscape whenever she wants to. **

**This chapter shows Ichigo's denial. He's just not sure what to believe anymore.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

~ x ~

**PAST**

"Mommy! I think I got it! I think I remember!"

~ x ~

**PRESENT**

"One stem, please."

"Here you go."

"It smells nice."

"It does, doesn't it? For someone special?"

"Sort...of.."

~ x ~

**FUTURE**

"It's your favorite, isn't it, Rukia? Snowdrops."

A smile. "Yeah."

Coughing. A terrible sound.

"I think it's time."

"Are you ready?"

"Mm. By the way, you're not breaking *cough* any *cough* rules, are you?"

"I have special permission. Besides, I promised you this a long time ago."

"You did, huh? I don't *cough* remember.."

"I did. And I'm keeping this promise."

The heart is slowing down, losing its vitality.

"We'll meet up, *cough* won't we? On the *cough* Other Side?"

"I promise."

"Let's get this over with then." The usual teasing grin. "See you in a bit."

~ x ~

_**The sun that locks the heavens,**_

_**the moon that eclipses the night.**_

~ x ~

**.end.**

~ x ~

**A/N: And this OFFICIALLY closes **The Lost Memories of Jetcape 15**. **

**XD Gotcha! The last chapter wasn't the finale really. I just made it seem that way. If anyone had read some of my previous works, I won't end a story without a proper, long-winded A/N. **

**I hope you've enjoyed reading it. It's not all that fancy, but the simplicity is what I like about it. Please send me your feedback, comments, thoughts, criticism, anything. Do check my profile for more BLEACH fanfic (mainly IchiRuki). **

To Kaze05**: In reply to your previous review, now you know why that chapter was abrupt, cause it hasn't ended yet. Glad you liked that 'philosphical' part. I have never written 'philosophy' before and just hoped it made sense... Hee I also hope this chapter will close things more properly and is more satisfying. There is no Part II for this story, unfortuantely. But if I ever feel the need to continue this piece, I'll inform you. **

**And that's it for now. I probably won't start any lengthy fics as I have to finish my other story, **Gang Wars, **but I'll post one-shots or short chaptered stories. X) Till next time!**


End file.
